


Rest for the Weary (In the calm before the storm)

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Carol Danvers tries to comfort Steve.





	Rest for the Weary (In the calm before the storm)

The woman said she was Carol Danvers and she wanted to know where Nick Fury was.

So they told her the whole story, taking turns between him, Natasha, Banner and Rhodes, going back to the attack on New York, all the way through the Snap. She asked a few questions now and again as they talked. 

“You're Captain America. I've heard of you before. You died in the war - no, you were lost in the ice.”

“They found me and thawed me.”

“I've come a long way. Do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry.” She pointed at Steve. “You take me to find some food.”

He took her to the communal kitchen to find her some food.

“You never heard of me?”

“No. If we had, we'd have called you.”

“Nick did. I knew it had to be bad for him to use that pager.” She looked in the fridge, coming out with beer and sandwich food. 

Carol gave Steve a short rundown of her time with Nick.

“Times are worse here than they've ever been. We have to figure out how to fix this,” Steve told her as he helped her with the condiments and found some paper plates and cutlery.

Carol made her sandwiches and sat down to eat. “Join me.” She handed him a roast beef sandwich. He took a bite.

“So are you and the blond a thing?” Carol asked.

He looked surprised. 

“Hey, look, I haven't been here in years. I'm hungry for lots of things. So are you? A thing, I mean?”

“Sometimes. Not since the Snap.”

Carol reached across the table and poked him gently in the arm. “You're not dead yet and I intend to help you. But right now, food, and then you're going to take me to your room and we're going to snuggle and kiss and maybe more sometime later. Who knows? Steve, we aren't going to fix it in one day. That is all I know for sure right now.”

After they ate, he took her to his quarters. She was hard to say no to.

“Nice digs you've got here.” She looked around.

“What things can you do? Do you have powers?” Steve asked her.

“Do I ever! I can fly. I can do a lot of things.”

“Are you serious about helping?”

“Helping you save the world or the snuggling help?” 

He nodded. “Maybe both?” She certainly had him off balance 

“Yes, I am. Tomorrow, we save the world. Tonight, you look pretty beat up to me. Maybe we could both use some comfort. And a little rest.” 

She moved over to the sofa and patted the seat beside her. He sat down. She pulled him close and simply held him in her arms. 

She seemed very odd, like she was a girl and as old as time, all at once. He smelled the fresh smell of her hair and also felt the strength radiate from her. She made him feel like it might be possible to fix the future somehow. She lay back on the sofa and pulled him back with her. He lay partially on top of her. 

He actually drifted off to sleep as he lay in her arms. When he woke some time later, she held him still. “Is that the first time you've slept? I mean, really slept since this happened?”

“I think so. It feels like the first time I’ve rested in eighty years.”

He lay his head back on her chest and closed his eyes again. She spoke to him as she smoothed his long hair back. “I remember reading about you when I was a kid in school. I saw your picture. I have to admit, you’re not what I expected.”

“Of a dead hero?”

“No, silly. Of Captain America. You have so much feeling for them all. I can see it so easily and I’ve not been here but a few hours.”

“It's so hard to see them suffer.”

“Do they know how much you love them all?” She absently twirled his hair as he still lay in her arms.

“I think a few of them do.”

“Do they know you’re prepared to die for them?” He wasn’t sure that he’d even thought that far ahead.

He raised his head and looked at her. “How do you know?” 

“It’s written all over you.”

“Will you help us?” 

She nodded. “I’m sure that’s why Fury called me. I need to get him back. He was a great friend to me. I care about him a lot.” 

Steve said, “It’s weird to think about Fury caring much about anyone at all. He always has his own reasons for things and he doesn’t often share.” Steve thought of the times Fury had kept things from them on purpose. More often than not, it turned out that he kept secrets for their own protection. 

“Yeah, he does that sometimes, but he always comes down on the side of right.” 

She touched his beard. He hadn’t realized how badly he’d hungered for the touch of another person until she leaned her head down close to him and kissed his face just above his beard. 

“Nice beard. I never kissed a man with a beard before.” She tilted his head up and looked into his eyes. She kissed his lips softly. He lay his head back against her chest and closed his eyes. 

Sometime in the night, she felt his weight shift on the sofa. He moved to sit up. She sat up beside him. 

“Won’t you be more comfortable in the bed?” she asked. 

He nodded and stood, then he reached for her hand. “You coming?”

“Yes. I haven’t slept in an earth bed in nearly twenty-five years. I’m not going to pass up a chance to now.”

They undressed down to underwear and crawled into the big bed. They didn’t need much more space than they’d had on the sofa as Steve snuggled back into Carol’s open arms and soon, she was sleeping as soundly as he was. 

They could save the world tomorrow. Tonight they would rest.


End file.
